One Piece Christmas calendar
by Channitut
Summary: This story features the strawhats and maybe others from the One Piece cast. It takes place in our world. THe strawhats are having Christmas. Rated K   for mild cursing.
1. December the first

It was early in the morning the first of December. Luffy had just woken up. He jumped out of his bed and ran out in the kitchen.

Out in the kitchen the young archeologist Robin said. She held a cup of black coffee.

"You're up early Luffy" she noticed.

"Yes, because it's the first of December today" Luffy said and giggled.

Nami entered the kitchen. She looked very tired.

"Coffee?" Robin asked.

"Yes, by the way Luffy, I got a surprise for you" Nami said.

"A surprise?" the small boy, Chopper, said.

His eyes went big and sparkly.

"Morning, what's up?" the older boy Usopp asked.

"Actually I've surprises for everyone" Nami said.

"Even for me?" Chopper whined.

"Yes Chopper, when I say everybody, I mean you too" Nami said patiently and sighed.

All of the other that lived in the house entered the kitchen. Sanji, the chef, started to make breakfast. Zoro took place in a chair and started sleeping.

"Just wait a moment" Nami said and disappeared out of the kitchen.

Shortly after she came back carrying a two large bags. Nami reached down in the bag and took up a sock. It was red. She handed it to Luffy.

"No thanks Nami, I don't eat socks" Luffy said.

"Shithead, if Nami offers you chocolate, you take it, if Nami offers you a sock, you take it, and if Nami offers you a pile of trash you take, and you smile, and you thank her" Sanji said and kicked Luffy.

"I'm so sorry Nami, I would be happy to own a sock" Sanji then said.

"It's not the sock that's the gift, everyday I put a small gift in the sock, you're so stupid sometimes" Nami said.

"Okay, then I take the sock back" Luffy said.

"Rude bastard, talking like that to Nami" Sanji said.

"Don't burn the bacon, you love cook, Zoro said."

"Shit" Sanji said and turned off the heat.

"Franky, will you please help me put up these socks" Nami asked.

"Sure, I'm gonna do a super job, I'll go get my hammer and nails" Franky said and went to his room.

Quickly he was back. He helped Nami put up the socks. There were a red, a green, an orange, a curry yellow, a blue, a pink, a purple, a light blue and a black sock.

"If anyone have presents, they can put them in the socks" Nami said.

"Clever" Brook said.

"Now turn around, because I've presents for you" Nami said.

A/N I wrote this on December the second. It became a lot longer, than I planned. Just for the record it's set in our world our time, in a country no one knows about it. Luffy: Ah so it's a mystery country.


	2. December the second

It was the second of December. Luffy hurried out in the kitchen. He reached down in his Christmas sock. He found, what he was looking for. A small present. He pulled the present up and unpacked it. He found meat.

Luffy screamed of joy. It was one of his favourite things. He stuffed the meat inside his mouth. He didn't even bother to chew. He just swallowed it. Now Luffy ran out in the hall and woke up everyone.

"I got meat, for Christmas present, I got meat" he yelled.

A very annoyed Nami, then hit him very hard, told him, it was 6 o'clock, and tossed him into his room. She couldn't hide a smile, Luffy's childish happiness was sweet.

A/N This is the correct length. It's might be longer. I like this piece. The idea of Luffy getting a Christmas calendar with meat instead of chocolate is super fun. That's the reason, I wanted to write this Christmas calendar.


	3. December the third

It was the third of December. Brook was sitting next to Nami and Robin. Robin was reading a book about early Christmas traditions. Nami was buried in homework.

"This is so boring" Nami said and sighed.

"Yes, my book aren't as exciting, as I thought" Robin said.

"I'm bored too" Brook said.

"Why don't you play some tunes on your violin" Nami suggested.

"That's a good idea, I will go and get my violin" Brook said.

Brook left the room, but he was quickly back now holding his violin. Brook started playing a tune.

"Oh no" Robin said.

"Not that tune" Nami said.

"What's wrong with Binks sake, I always played this song for my good old comrade Laboon, and he really liked it" Brook said.

"Please, save us for the story" Nami said.

"What!" Brook said.

His eyes and mouth where wide open. He looked very shocked.

"Don't misunderstand us Brook, it's a nice song" Robin said.

"Yes, it's just that, you play Binks sake everyday over and over again" Nami said.

While they were talking, Usopp had entered the room.

"Usopp, you like Binks sake, don't you?" Brook asked.

"I like it, but since it's Christmas, then why don't you play some Christmas tunes?" Usopp asked.

"Christmas tunes?" Brook said.

"Yeah, like Jingle bells or Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" Nami said.

"Christmas tunes isn't that bad of an idea" Robin said.

"I can play Christmas tunes" Brook said.

"Here's a songbook with Christmas tunes" Usopp said and handed Brook the book.

Brook then started playing Jingle bells. Nami started singing. Robin and Usopp joined too. Luffy came in the room and started singing. Chopper and Franky followed suit. Sanji came and started singing too. At last Zoro came. He mumbled something, about weren't being able to sleep, but it was half hearted. He joined the singing.

A/N These stories are getting to long. It's not so Christmas-ish. I made that word up myself. I'll do some commercial for the author Tamora Pierce. I can recommend all of her books. I suggest, you start with Alanna the first adventure. I'm reading it right now. On English. I'm Danish, that's, why it's cool.


	4. December the fourth

It was the fourth of December. Zoro was napping in the kitchen. Sanji entered with the intention of making Christmas snacks for Nami and Robin. Then he noticed Zoro.

What's that green haired bastard doing here?, can't he nap in his room, Sanji thought.

He found the ingredients and started preparing. The kitchen tools scrambled, and the noise woke Zoro up. He looked around for the noise.

"Can't you nap somewhere else?" Sanji yelled.

"Can't you cook somewhere else?" Zoro yelled.

"No, it's a kitchen, you're supposed to cook in it" Sanji yelled.

"What are you making anyway?" Zoro asked.

"Some Christmas themed snacks for Nami and Robin" Sanji answered.

"What are you doing now?" Zoro asked.

"I'm mixing egg and sugar, after that I need to cut the chocolate" Sanji answered.

Zoro grabbed a knife and started slicing the chocolate.

"Not like that idiot, you need to chop it" Sanji yelled.

"Well you said cut" Zoro said.

"I didn't think, you would help" Sanji said.

Zoro shrugged.

"Well chocolate chopping is way to hard for you, instead slice this apple" Sanji said and handed Zoro the apple.

Zoro took the apple and grabbed a knife.

"I said slice not chop!" Sanji yelled.

A/N I had an idea of Sanji making Christmas snacks. I had no idea, of what the English term was, so I had to improvise. This wasn't exactly, what I had in my mind. It's okay, I guess. I've no idea, of why Zoro helps Sanji. It must be the Christmas spirit. Anyway I've read Artemis Fowl 3 today. I can highly recommend all of the Artemis Fowl books. I'm looking forward to read Artemis Fowl 7.


End file.
